Teen Titans: Evolution Wars
by ssjgokillo
Summary: Robin is called back to Gotham by Batman after a cryptic threat made against the Earth's younger generation of heros. But what happens to the rest of the Titan's in his absence, and what will Robin do when the Titan's need him most? Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Teen Titans and Gotham Knights

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything from the DC universe.

The sun rose, as it always did, covering the giant, T-shaped building in light. Robin groaned and flipped himself over, trying to hide from the light that was filling his room. It wasn't that Robin wasn't a morning person, it was just that… well, he wasn't a morning person. He, like his mentor, loved the night and the comforting darkness it had to offer.

Realizing that all the wishing in the world wouldn't make the sun go away, the boy wonder finally gave in and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He grabbed his mask and stumbled towards the shower. He smiled a little bemusedly, thinking how most people probably thought he showered with the mask on.

After a few minutes he stepped out of the bathroom, and quickly dressed himself in his uniform. The mask fit comfortably over his eyes, and he stepped out into the hall, heading for the common room. The other Titans would still be asleep at this hourtime. Well, all of them except…

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading a book. A mug of fresh tea sat on the table before her. Robin smiled. She was an early riser just like him. It was normally the two of them up before the rest. They never really acknowledged this alone time, it was just something that happened. A natural occurrence in the unnatural lives of crime-fighting teenagers. Robin walked into the kitchen area, and poured himself a tall glass of orange juice, and sat down next to Raven.

"Hey Raven, what're you reading?" Raven took a second to look up from her book, and then rolled her eyes, using a finger to tap the title of the book which stood out in big, bright letters. 'Study in Scarlet' Robin read to himself, recognizing the title as a Sherlock Holmes adventure. "I didn't know you liked Sherlock Holmes, Raven.," Robin said. Raven closed the book rather pointedly, and looked at the masked Titan with emotionless eyes.

"Alright Robin, how long will it take for this conversation to end? I'd really like to finish this chapter before Cyborg and Beastboy wake up and disturb any peace I get."

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, sorry. I'm a big fan of Sherlock Holmes., Hhe's kind of a hero of mine. I just figured I might actually have someone to talk about it finally." Now it was Raven's turn to look confused.

"Sherlock Holmes is your hero?" sShe asked incredulously., "But you were trained by the real world Sherlock Holmes, you're almost as good as he is."

He laughed, glad she wasn't really mad at him. "Yeah, but have you ever heard Batman try to play the violin? I'd rather listen to Beastboy sing karaoke." Raven shuddered at the thought, memories of Beastboy's howling along to show tunes still very clear in her mind. Robin looked at the young empath's face and smiled. Unfortunately, the peace wasn't destined to last long.

"Alright y'all, who wants some waffles?" Cyborg yelled, walking into the room followed by Beastboy and Starfire. Beastboy began his usual breakfast battle with Cyborg, while Starfire flew towards the two birds.

"Glorious day to you friends. We have not kept you waiting long for the breaking of the fast have we?" Starfire asked, smiling sweetly at Robin. Robin shook his head, not letting the momentary irritation he felt at the sudden intrusion show on his face.

"Nah, we haven't been waiting that long,." hHe replied, looking towards Raven who nodded in agreement before retreating back into her book. He sighed inwardly. He had hoped that beating her father a couple months back would've helped her open up more, but she immediately went back to being her normal, emotion-less self. He felt it was difficult to try and connect with her, which he considered to be doubly unfair since she had seen into his mind.

He was still a little unsure of that. How much had she seen? Had he put Bruce's dual identity in danger? Had she seen the way he used to think of Barbra, or what happened to his parents? He couldn't be sure, and that made him nervous. Out of all the Titans, he felt he was most like Raven, but still she was an enigma to him. He made a mental note to himself to try and get to know her better, and maybe even find out exactly what she'd seen when she was in his mind.

His was broken from his thoughts as he felt someone poke him in the back of his head. He whipped around to find a very confused looking Beastboy looking past him at the television screen. Robin looked up and almost gasped in surprise. Two eyes stared at him from behind a cowl, narrowed in irritation. "Robin," Batman said from the TV screen, "We need to talk."

Robin jumped from the couch and stood straight up, as though he realized his drill sergeant had just entered the room. He caught himself, and relaxed a little. "Sorry Batman, I was just thinking about something. What do you need?"

"I need you to return to Gotham now. Something's happened here and I need both you and Batgirl in order to handle it. Get your things and get here as soon as possible, it's urgent." Robin was about to say something but thought better of it. Batman would've explained already if he was going to. Whatever was going on couldn't be talked about in front of the rest of the Titans. And there was no point arguing with the Dark Knight, since one way or another he'd get what he wanted. It was just the way he was. So, Robin simply nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Batman nodded, and pressed a button on his side, ending the transmission. The living room in Titan's Tower seemed frozen in time, until Beastboy finally let out the breath he'd been holding since Batman's giant image appeared on the screen.

"Holy sudden interruptions Robin, was that actually Batman?" The green titans Titan asked, seemingly in awe. Even Cyborg and Starfire seemed entranced by the fact that Robin had been talking with the Caped Crusader. The only one aside from him who didn't seem impressed was Raven, who had only momentarily looked up from her book during the entire exchange, and was now giving the three more spastic Titans a look that clearly said 'iIdiots'.

"Yeah Beastboy, that was Batman, and I better not keep him waiting,." Robin said, turning to grab the things he'd need from his room. Cyborg shook himself from his stupor.

"Yo man, hold on a second. You can't just leave., Wwe have a duty to protect this city." Robin nodded.

"You're right Cyborg, but I've also got a duty to Batman. He's like a father to me, and if he needs my help, I'll be there for him. And besides, you guys will do fine without me for a couple of days."

Cyborg didn't look totally convinced, but let it drop. Starfire however, flew next to Robin, grabbing his arm. "But you cannot leave us friend Robin! What will we do if we need your help?" Starfire cried pleadingly, having other reasons she didn't want the masked leader to leave. Robin pulled his arm out of her hands.

"You guys will be fine, and if something happens that you guys need me for, I'll have my communicator on me." Robin didn't wait for any othermore replies, and headed to his room. It felt strange leaving the Titans even for a couple of days. The year they'd spent together had really forged a tight-knit bond between them. He almost felt like he was leaving his family. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind, as he grabbed a spare uniform and his other crimefightingcrime fighting gadgets. He stuffed it all into a red backpack with the "R" logo on it, and slung it across his back. He back returned to the living room to find a very solemn looking Starfire and Cyborg. Beastboy still seemed to be in his 'Batman-induced stupoer', and Raven had set her book down and was watching him.

"Okay guys, like I said, I should only be gone for a few days. You guys just take care of your selves until I get back okay?" Cyborg nodded, and gave Robin a brotherly pat on the shoulder. Beastboy, who had finally regained his composure, stood confidently next to him.

"No problem dude, we'll handle any baddie that comes our way no problem, then we'll throw a party when you get back!" Robin smiled, and looked at Starfire, who seemed like she was near close to tears. She threw her arms around Robin, squeezing him to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"I-I'll m-m-miss you friend Robin." She managed to choke between sobs. Robin pulled himself away, and inhaled deeply, before patting her reassuringly on the shoulder. He looked over to say goodbye to Raven, but she was no longer sitting on the couch. He Robin looked around the living room, but she had appearentlyapparently left. He shrugged, and made his way down to the garage. He grabbed his helmet, andGrabbing his helmet, he pulled the R-cycle out. He swung his leg over, settling himself into position.

"Leaving so soon bird boy?" Raven asked, stepping from the shadows. Robin turned and smiled, glad to getfor the chance to say goodbye.

"Well, when Batman says he needs something, he's not normally very patient about it."

Raven gave her ghost of a smile, and then looked at him seriously. "Just be sure to come back soon Robin., Iit won't be the same around here without you around to keep me company in the mornings. Besides, I find your presence…" She seemed to struggle for a second, looking for the right word, "cComforting,." sShe finally decided on. Robin didn't let the surprise show on his face, instead smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

"I'll miss you too Rae,." hHe said, before placing the helmet over his head, and revving the R-cycle, and shooting out of the Titan's garage. Raven stood there, watching as he rode off. She heaved a sigh, and the front tires on the T-Car were enveloped in black energy, before exploding and going flat. Raven looked back at the T-Car, and dove into her soul self, teleporting herself back to her room.

Robin looked at the sights of Gotham city. It had taken him a little over 16 hours to get there from Jump City. He hadn't been back to Gotham much since the Titan's were founded. Batman never really called him back, respecting his privacy and never admitting he'd need help. Driving through the city brought back all the memories he'd forgotten. Running the gauntlet, the beating he'd suffered at the hands of the villain Two Face…

He took the off road through the woodsy area a little outside Gotham. He'd taken the road hundreds of times working with Batman. It didn't surprise him when the road abruptly ended, or when he was driving straight towards a rocky mountain face. He passed through it without blinking, following the ramp down into the cave hidden behind the hologram. He parked the R-cycle and stepped off. The cave looked the same as ever as he looked around, taking off his helmet. He turned around as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Boy Wonder." A rich voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Batgirl, giving him one of her usual teasing smiles. Batman stood beside her.

"Dick, we have to talk." Batman said, motioning further into the cave.

A/N: That's it for now. I realize I might have made Robin a little OOC when dealing with Starfire, but I think it fits with his personality. Anyways, just so everyone knows, this is going to be a action/romance fic with a love triangle between Robin/Raven/and Starfire. Yes, this means there will be romance between Robin and Raven, as well as between Robin and Starfire. If you have any problem with that at all, please don't flame me. Just stop reading, it's so much easier.

Other than that, please review and let me know what you thought. Remember, reviews help feed us poor starving fanfic writers :P

Oh, and special thanks to Michael and Tommy for proofreading this for me. You guys r0x0rz.


	2. Threats

Chapter 2: Threats

Dick Grayson sat at the antique table, a plate of food steaming in front of him. It had been a long time since he had tasted Alfred's cooking, and even longer since he had been completely out of costume. His face felt naked not having the mask on. But, no matter what else he felt, it was overshadowed by the comfortable feeling of having returned home. He missed Titan's Tower, and his friends living there too. Wayne Manor had just become so much a part of him.

Bruce sat in front of him, slowly sipping at his soup. After Robin had arrived he had Alfred take him to his room, and had him change into civilian clothes. He was slightly perplexed by this. Batman had made the callback seem life or death, yet he still hadn't explained why he needed him. Dick knew that Bruce would let him know when he was ready but that wasn't enough. He had an obligation to wrap up whatever needed his attention here and get back to his obligation with the Titans.

"Um… Bruce, you wanna tell me what the big emergency is?" Dick asked. Bruce put his spoon down, and looked up at his adoptive son.

"Alright, since you seem to be in a hurry. Let's head down to the cave." Bruce turned, and looked at Alfred. "If you could just bring us down some sandwiches." Alfred nodded, leaving the room as Dick and Bruce pushed their chairs back and stood up, heading towards the grandfather clock in the living room that would allow them access to the Batcave. Bruce stopped only briefly, using the secret switch and access code that made the grandfather clock swing open. Dick followed him down the stone carved steps, trying hard to hide his impatience.

Bruce approached the massive computer, and tapped a few keys. An image of Slade appeared on the screen, and Dick almost forgot to breathe.

"Justice League," Slade said simply, his mask covering any emotion he might have experienced when this was recorded, "My associates and I have been battling you and your kind for far too long. We," He said, sweeping his arms out to show other forms in the shadows. Dick could just barely make out the faces of Lex Luthor and Penguin, before the camera zoomed back in on Slade. "have come to the unanimous conclusion that this has gone on long enough. We declare war on you and your kind. We will raze your cities, burn down everything you seek to protect." The tone in Slade's voice almost sounded half insane to Dick, as he spoke about destruction. "Nothing you hold sacred will be spared. We will reach all the way from Gotham to Paradise Island. And we will destroy you all." He reached forward, and pulled something from off screen. It was a girl, roughly the same age as Dick himself. He recognized her almost immediately. She was Aquagirl, the current sidekick to Aquaman. She had even helped the Titans out once or twice. Slade's voice was thick as he took a knife sheathed at his side, and stabbed it down straight into her throat. Aquagirl's mouth opened, but only blood came out and she scream silently. "Watch your children…" Slade said, before the transmission cut out.

Dick felt his knees shaking, as anger and guilt began to seep through every pore of his being. Bruce had changed into the cape and cowl, and regarded him as the emotionless Batman. "This is why I called you back Robin. Until we take down Deathstroke and the other villains he's joined with, you and all the other younger heroes are in danger." Dick shook his head, and composed himself before speaking.

"Who's Deathstroke?" He asked, trying to gather as much intel as he could before speaking about the real issue. Batman looked a little shocked behind his mask.

"You've fought him all this time and you don't know?" He asked. He paused the recording, and pointed to Slade. "Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator. He's a retired military man turned mercenary. Sometime during his stay with the military he was used to test some type of super-soldier serum. It's given him the ability to use up to ninety percent of his brain, as well as what seems to be an advanced healing factor." Dick's head was swirling. The man who he had spent countless nights trying to piece together, trying to figure out whatever detail he could, and it was that simple. Slade was Slade. He had never even brought up the name Deathstroke, not once in any of their confrontations.

"Alright." Dick said, "So I need to go back to Titan's Tower and let the Titans know we need to be on our guard." He reached forward for his costume, but Batman's hand caught his arm.

"No Dick, you're not leaving here until this is resolved. The rest of the league agree, Green Arrow went to Titan's East with Aquaman to get Speedy and Aqualad, and Flash has even tracked down Impulse. Until further notice, you're all relatively 'grounded'."

"What!" Dick scream, trying to wrench free from Batman's vice like grip. Batman was faster though, and with a subtle movement, knocked his other fist into the back of Dick's head. Dick's vision exploded into stars, as darkness quickly enveloped him. Batman picked up his young protégé, looking down at him with a mix of sadness and understanding.

"Alfred, I need you to take Dick to the safety room. Make sure all the locks are secured." Batman said into the mouthpiece in his mask, knowing perfectly well that Alfred was not only listening, but waiting.

"Understood sir, and will I be allowed to give our young prisoner any reading material while he's incarcerated?" The Englishman asked in his disapproving tone. Batman merely grunted, as he carried Dick back up the stairs.

Cyborg grunted as he let himself collapse onto the couch. It was like every villain in Jump City had been alerted to Robin's absence, and had taken that as their cue to attack. Plasmus had broken out three times this week alone, not to mention attacks from the Hive and a few random robberies by Red X. The Titan's were officially beat. Even Starfire, normally very excited and jubilant, looked like she was on the verge of collapsing. Beastboy was currently halfway transformed into a cat, not seeming to have the energy to finish the transformation. Out of all of them, Raven seemed to be the most rested, but Cyborg could see her drifting in and out of sleep from behind her book.

He just counted himself lucky that Slade hadn't even been heard from since the incident with Trigon. Red X and the Hive were almost too much for them to deal with, but Slade… that would be a completely different scenario.

Cyborg was about to head to his room and shutdown for awhile, let his body recharge. Instead, a alarm flashed throughout the tower. There was an almost collective groan from the others, including Raven, who seemed to have been woken up by the loud noise. Cyborg lifted his arm to check the readout, and instantly any fatigue he felt went flying out the window.

"Guys!" He said, jumping off the couch. "That's the alarm we set in Terra's cavern. Someone's messing with the Terra!" Beastboy jumped up, a gleam in his eyes that was reserved specifically for when the issue of Terra came up.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Beastboy said, jumping out an open window and changing into a bird, flying towards the cavern. Starfire flew after him, and Raven enveloped herself and Cyborg in her soulself, which slipped into the shadows and flew through the ether towards Terra.

Dick groggily opened his eyes, to see a mane of red hair above his face. "Ugh, Starfire, what happened?" He asked, wincing slightly as he sat up.

"Starfire huh? You forget my name already Boy Wonder?" That wasn't Star's voice. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Barbara was bent down, smiling at him. He shook his head, slowly sitting up. The last thing he remembered was watching the recording in the Batcave and then arguing with Batman, and then….

"He hit me! Bruce sucker punched me!" He said, everything coming back in a flash.

"Yep, then he had Alfred lock you in here with me. Looks like we're roommates for the time being." Barbara said, jumping off of his bed into a perfect back flip and landing on the ground. Dick would've been impressed with Barbara's increase in acrobatics if it wasn't for the fact that he was practically seething with anger. "Hey, calm down Dick. Bruce just doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"Of course he doesn't, he'd hate to have another death on his conscience." Dick retorted, instantly regretting it. He knew it wasn't true, but his anger had overcome him. He owed too much to Bruce for that. Barbara gave him a disapproving stare before walking around the bed.

"Well then, since you're so sociable right now, I guess I'll just excuse myself. Our rooms are interconnected, we each have a bathroom. Alfred will bring us our meals." She said, retreating to the door that lead to her room.

"Wait, Babs… I'm sorry, this is just too much at once. Plus I'm worried about the Titans…" He left that hanging. His leaving to join the Titans had been the one deciding factor in the two of them not starting anything other than a friendly relationship. Sometimes Dick wondered what may have happened had he not started the Titans.

But that thought always ended as quickly as it began. He'd realized a long time ago he felt nothing but brotherly affection for Babs. Of course, that didn't make it any less uncomfortable for him to be locked in a small apartment setting with her.

Barbara picked up on the uncomfortable silence and smiled. "Well, you'll probably want to get showered Boy Wonder. Alfred refuses to feed us until after we're hygienic."

Dick smiled. "Regular old-time warden he is." He stood up, and walked toward the bathroom.

The Titans looked around the cavern for the fourth time, still not finding any trace of the intruder. "Cy, c'mon maybe it really is" Beastboy started for the sixth time, before Cyborg cut him off.

"No man, it jus ain't possible. Someone had to have taken her, if she could've freed herself, she would've contacted us." Cyborg said, starting to get a little irritated at the changeling's insistence.

"Not necessarily Cyborg." Raven said from near where Terra's entombed form once stood. "Considering the circumstances we were under when she was frozen, she might have wanted to just get away." Cyborg thought about it. This just wasn't his thing. There was no sign of any tech being used, or at least nothing his scanners could pick up. They needed Robin for this.

"I think it's time someone went back and drug birdboy's butt back here to help us." Cyborg said, looking around the cave once more. Starfire's eyes immediately beamed.

"Yes! Of course, Robin would be of much help in the sleuthing for clues for friend Terra! I will go and fetch him at once!" Starfire said, starting to levitate out of the cave.

"Wait a minute Star!" Raven interjected, appearing between the alien and the entrance. "I think I should go get him. I'll be a lot faster, and time is of the essence."

"Oh no friend Raven, friend Cyborg and friend Beastboy need you here to help them look for the clues. I can make better time than a Tamaranian B'xnark, I'll have friend Robin here in two of the earth seconds." Starfire countered her eyes hardening as she looked at her friend. Raven returned the glare.

"But I can lock onto the bond him and I share and find him instantly. Gotham is a lot bigger than Jump City Starfire." Raven responded. Beastboy yelped as a nearby rock shattered into multiple pieces, black tendril of energy radiating from it. Cyborg looked curiously at the two, a sudden understanding beginning to dawn on the "big brother" of the Titans. Unfortunately, they're bickering was taking up precious time.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but Raven's right. You've never even been to Gotham before; it could take you hours to find Robin. His communicator's turned off, so Raven's the only one who can track him right now."

Starfire visibly drooped at this, but nodded her head in agreement. Cyborg could have sworn he saw Raven's mouth turn just slightly at the corners. A ghost of a smile, before she enveloped herself in the black energy and disappeared.

Dick reached down and turned off the hot water, before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around his waist, before reaching for the hair gel on the counter. He squirted some in his hands, and then quickly ran it through his hair. After he was satisfied with his results, he dropped the towel and reached for his boxers.

"Robin?" Raven called out as she appeared in the steamy bathroom. Dick turned in surprise, his mask-less eyes widening in surprise, before they both realized he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. He quickly covered his private area with the boxers, blushing furiously. Raven backed off, a slight blush on her cheeks, obviously embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry Robin, I didn't know you were um… busy…" She quickly turned around, facing the wall.

Dick just groaned, as he put the boxers and blue jeans on. It was just shaping up to be one of those days.

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter features more Batman/Robin confrontations, as well as the end of yet another sidekick, but this one a little closer to home. There will be more Raven/Robin in the next chapter, but there should be some Robin/Starfire also. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to rewrite Slade's message about six times before I was finally satisfied by it. Until next time, REVIEW!

Running through the icy wasteland, wielding a reflective halberd, cometh ssjgokillo! And he gives a low howl:

_**"Vengeance and goo flow from my veins! I burn with the holy fires of destruction!"**_


	3. End of an Era

Chapter 3: End of an Era

Dick sat next to Barbara on the bed as Raven explained to them what had happened. The recent landslide of attacks from various villains, Terra being missing from the cavern. It all seemed to coincide with the threat Slade had sent the Justice League. Robin still hadn't told Raven of the loss of Aquagirl, or the recording Batman had shown him.

But sitting here, next to Barbara, both out of costume, was making him very uncomfortable. Not to mention the state Raven had seen him in when she arrived. He fought off the blush threatening to appear on his face. Luckily Raven had had the tact to not say anything about it. He didn't think he'd be able to take the mocking comments that would be sure to come from Barbara.

Of course, Raven's appearance also revealed what he'd already known. Something big was going on, and his being locked away in the mansion wasn't going to solve anything. Of course, knowing Bruce as well as he did, this safe room was probably more secure than Arkahm itself. Luckily though, Bruce had never met Raven. If she could use her powers to get into the room, she could just as easily use them to get both of them out.

"Babs, did Batman tell you how long he was going to be out on patrol tonight?" Dick asked. Barbara shook her head. Dick sighed. It would be tough, but with Raven's powers, he just might be able to make it. "Alright, here's the plan. Raven, I'll need you to use your powers to teleport us down to the Batcave. I'll need some equipment from there that I don't have at the Tower. After that, we'll regroup with the Titans, I have some news that they'll need to hear too."

Raven nodded her head, and began to envelop the three of them in her black aura, but Barbara stepped away.

"Whoa, hold on Dick. I'm not disobeying Batman. He told us to stay here until this whole mess was resolved."

Dick shook his head. "How can you say that? We have just as much at stake here as the League. We need to go out there and help them."

"No Dick, I'm sorry. If you want to ignore what Batman said, that's fine. But I'm staying right here until he tells me otherwise." Barbara said, stepping away from the two Titans. Dick stared at her in disbelief for a moment, and then composed himself. He looked back to Raven, and nodded his head. She closed her eyes, and the two sunk into her soul-self, before the shadowy substance phased through the floor. Barbara stared after them, a certain sense of loss on her face. She knew that that was probably the last time she'd see her old friend for a long time.

'Maybe even never again…' She thought, as she slowly sat down on the bed.

The form of a black raven appeared in the Batcave, depositing Dick and Raven onto the floor before receding back into Raven. She looked around, not quite sure what to expect of the fabled Batcave.

'The giant green dinosaur is a nice touch…' she thought to herself. She watched as Dick busied himself. He grabbed what looked like to be different utility belts, and a couple more of his Robin uniforms. "So, you have a last name Dick?" she asked half-mockingly. Robin had always kept the secrets of his past just that, secret. Even when she had been inside his mind, it was like watching a movie without any sound. She saw his parents die, but didn't know why.

"Grayson, Richard Grayson." Robin replied absently, looking for more equipment he thought he may need.

"Dick… Richard, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier…" Raven said, pulling her hood forward more to hide her blush. Robin didn't notice, as he continued searching the cave.

"It's fine Raven, you couldn't have known, and I needed the information you had. Besides, I know you didn't mean too." He said, casting a look over his shoulders back at her. He couldn't be sure, but he thought she might have been blushing even more. He could feel her wanting to ask more, but the bond that told him that also told him she wouldn't invade his privacy like that. That was probably the thing he liked most about Raven. "Listen, I know you've been wanting to talk to me about what you saw when you were in my head. I appreciate that you've been willing to respect my privacy, but if there's something you want to know, you can ask." The statement caught her off guard. He could see her trying to retreat further under her hood, before she stopped herself.

"Alright… Richard. Can you just tell me how it started? Why you choose this life?" She asked cautiously, not sure she would like the answer. Robin's face clouded in a deep ridden sorrow for a moment, but he nodded.

"When I was twelve, I was working the trapeze with my parents. We worked for a place called Haley's Circus. It was my entire life, up until that night." His voice was getting thick, so he took a moment to clear his throat before continuing. "The owner of the circus was being threatened by a man named Boss Zucco for protection money. Haley wouldn't pay him, so Zucco hired some thug to teach him a lesson. That night, after we had finished our act, someone…" His voice trailed off again, his eyes taking a far away look.

"The man shot your parents?" Raven finished for him. Robin nodded.

"Yeah. To be honest I'm not really sure what happened after that. I was in shock. The next thing I know I was sitting next to _him_, next to Batman. But he wasn't scary or anything like I thought, he just looked at me, and said it would be alright. And you know, I believed him. He took me in, and trained me. He showed me how to take my acrobatic skills further, and taught me everything he knew about detective work and martial arts. He made me his partner, and he helped me bring the man who killed my parents to justice." Robin smiled bitterly at this point. "To be honest though, I think he was doing it as a test. I think he wanted to see if I'd give into the lust for vengeance and just kill Zucco myself. But I didn't, and afterwards he made me take the vow." Robin's chest tightened. The bond he shared with Raven made him feel like pouring his soul out to her, but he still had to keep Bruce's identity a secret. Only Bruce had the right to divulge that information to anyone else.

Raven for her part looked understanding, maybe even a little bit sad. "Is that why-" She began, but was cut off as a loud engine scream through the cave, a jet black car proceeding it. The car came to an abrupt stop near the two Titans, and the top opened up, the Dark Knight jumping out into the cave.

"Robin." Batman began, "I thought I told you to stay in the safe-room until I'd taken care of this." His voice was menacing, but Raven could also detect his true emotions. He was worried.

"I'm sorry Batman, but I have to go. The Titans need me, there's been some new developments." Robin said, realizing his story to Raven had taken up too much time. He'd have to watch himself. Bruce was like a father to him, but as Batman, he might try to put him back in the room again. And this time he'd definitely make sure that no amount of Titan's powers would get him back out.

"Inexcusable Robin. Your life might be in danger right now." Raven could sense another emotion emanating from Batman. One of resolve, that made his entire soul cringe.

"So are the Titans then, and as their leader I have a responsibility to help keep them safe." Robin retorted.

"The Titan's are all meta-human's Robin, they can handle themselves. I've trained you as best I can, but you're not Superboy. A bullet is faster than you, and it's deadly." Batman glared from under the cowl. His resolve was full, and he knew what he was going to have to do.

"You know me better than that. That's why _you_ designed my uniform. Kevlar Nomex weave remember? Bulletproof and fire resistant. Plus I'm taking some of the gadgets we've been working, and don't forget, the Titans always help out in a pinch." Robin was confident, if one thing ever worked against and for Batman, it was logic.

It didn't seem to be the key to winning this battle though. Batman seemed to straighten out to his full height. Robin knew it was only an intimidation factor, that he wasn't actually getting any taller, but that didn't stop the sweat from beginning to bead on his forehead.

"Alright then Robin. You're fired." Batman said, his voice sounding like it was coming from a throat full of broken glass.

"Fired!" Robin replied incredulously. "You can't fire me! This isn't some part-time job."

"No, it's something much more important than that, and if you can't follow orders, then you can't be expected to be of any help. Leave the gadgets and the uniforms. I've already been to Titan's Tower, I have the rest of them. As of now, you are no longer Robin." Batman turned, his cape flaring out behind him as he walked further into the cave. Robin stared after him in disbelief. His surrogate father had just "fired" him from the only thing that gave his life any meaning. He felt despair wash over him, but it was quickly overcome by anger. He narrowed his eyes, and called after Batman.

"Suit yourself then, but this won't stop me! You should know better than anyone. I'll be back." He turned and looked at Raven, who nodded. No words were needed, as her soul-self covered the two of them, and whisked the miles away to Jump City. Batman glanced over his shoulder, making sure the two of them were gone, before opening up the communicator on his utility belt.

"Hello Flash? This is Batman. I need you to do something for me."

The other Titan's joy at seeing their leader returned was quickly replaced by quizzical looks as he stomped by them out of costume and straight to his room. They turned to look at Raven, who simply shrugged, before sitting down on the couch, summoning her book to her hands.

"Dude, what's going on?" Beastboy asked Cyborg. The mechanical teen shrugged his shoulders.

"Friend Raven, what is wrong with friend Robin?" Starfire asked, hovering over the couch.

"You should ask Robin." Raven stated simply. The others didn't seem to get the hint.

"What's going on Raven? Batman was here a few hours ago saying that Robin needed some of his equipment, and now Robin's back sans his "Robin-ness"." Cyborg was just as confused as the other three Titans.

"You should ask Robin." Rave repeated, continuing to read her book.

"But Robin's gone up to his room! You know how long he normally holes up in there. It might be another week before we see him again!" As usual Beastboy's exaggerations were met with Raven rolling her eyes.

"I shall go talk to friend Robin then, and ask where he left his Robinnest!" Starfire said, flying down the hallway towards Robin's room.

"That's Robin-ness Star, not nest!" Cyborg called after her.

Dick looked around his room. Bruce had systematically found all the places he hid his various tools, and confiscated them all. Apparently, he'd expected Dick to escape, just not as soon as he did. He slumped against the wall, and covered his head with his hands. Being Robin was all he'd known for years now. How Bruce could just take that away from him was bewildering to Dick.

He'd be damned if he let this stop him though. He still had his training, nothing Bruce did could ever take that from him. The rest was just materials, and he'd be able to get more of them.

The main problem stemmed from the fact that he was no longer 'Robin'. Even if he did take up his heroic identity again, he couldn't use Robin. Robin was Batman's sidekick, he was a symbol of the balance between light and darkness in Batman's crusade against crime. Robin would've never disobeyed a direct order. Dick was older now, and at least a little wiser. Robin was a defunct concept. The Dark Knight didn't need a sidekick, and Dick didn't need the Dark Knight.

That only left him with the problem of establishing a new heroic identity for himself.

He heard a knock on his door and shook himself from his reverie. Whatever he decided, it would have to wait. He had been in such a hurry to survey his losses, he'd completely forgot to tell the Titans about the threat from Slade, and about what happened between him and Batman. He walked over and keyed the door open. Starfire was floating in the hallway, looking curiously at her friend.

"Hey Star, sorry I stormed off," Dick said before she could say anything, "Let's go back down to the others. I've got to tell them what's happened."

Starfire smiled as the two of them walked down the hallway. "That is good to hear Robin. We were in most need of assistance in finding friend Terra." Starfire said, floating a little closer to Robin.

Raven looked up from her book as the two entered the living room. She hadn't really been interested in reading it, but as long as she held it in front of her, Beastboy and Cyborg normally left her alone. Richard looked resolved in her opinion, and Starfire once again looked happy.

A little too happy in Raven's honest opinion, feeling a slight pang of what she was sure was jealously. Starfire was practically hovering over Richard when the entered, and didn't look like she was likely to move from her proximity to him.

"Hey guys, sorry about what happened. I've got a lot to tell you guys." Robin began.

A/N: Chapter over, new chapter in about a week (hopefully, remember, I got to college and have a full time job. Writing time is normally sparse ;) Anywho, next chapter begins the good stuff. So, Review! I mean c'mon, this is a Titan's fic, it should have way more reviews than this :P Seriously, you guys are making me cry TT j/k


End file.
